runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Pies
About This Clan This clan was formed during March 2011, the month in which clans got an update. El cookie, the first owner of the clan, decided that she was going to make a clan. He successfully founded the clan and pies was born! Pies is a very social clan. Although, even though we're social, we do at least one activity a day; and are currently planning out a rota. Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play members of the clan will definitely agree with this rota. This is a table about how the clan works: Clan History Pies hasn't been through many rough times. Although, there are several events that have shaped the clan. These events made the clan, what it is today. The Clan is Made (Unknown Date) Pies was created by el cookie. As soon as he heard about the update, he marched to the clan camp. I can imagine it being fairly crowded. El cookie succeeded in founding the clan. Members of pies should respect el cookie's work. He will always be remembered. El Cookie Leaves the Clan (Unknown Date) El cookie left the clan later in the year. No one knows why he left; but he has been questioned. He replied with the answer 'Because I did'. Would pies have been better with el cookie? Mysteries remain unsolved. Possibly unsolved forever. Clan Citadels Are Introduced (7th July 2011) On the 7th July 2011, an update was introduced which caused many clan owners and administrators pain. Clan Citadels and a new ranking system were created. El minii and several administrators had to create a new ranking system and sort out permissions. The Activities Rota is Introduced (24th August 2011) A forum post announced that el minii was going to create an activities rota. He needed some suggestions. After several posts he came up with a prototype. This may be changed in several days. Rules of the Clan Pies isn't a really strict clan. You don't have to call people 'Your Honour' or 'Sir'. Making you do that would be abusing our power. Instead we've come up with our own commandments. All are listed below. The Commandments *Don't eat yellow snow *No botting *Don't be disrespectful to any clan members or guests *Don't make excuses up for not turning up to clan events *No illegal penguin immigrants *No sexual chat Anyone breaking the rules will be punished with either a demotion or, in a serious matter, be kicked. Or they will be locked in a cage with Justin Bieber (Bieber cage is the idea of BLUE C0OKIE). How the Clan's Ranking System Works The ranking system used in pies is fairly complicated and took a lot of time to put together. It is now easy for F2P and P2P members of the clan to gain higher ranks. Here's the ranking system: *'Recruit: '''The member has joined the clan (F2P & P2P) *'Corporal: 'The member has been in the clan for 2 days (F2P & P2P) *'Sergeant: 'The member has been in the clan for 3 days (F2P & P2P) *'Lieutenant: 'The member has been in the clan for 5 days, joins clan conversations and is on at least 2 times a week (F2P & P2P) *'Captain: 'The member has been in the clan for a week (F2P & P2P) and helps to improve the citadel (P2P) *'General: 'The member takes part in clan events (F2P & P2P) and helps to improve the citadel (P2P) *'Admin: 'The member has gained the trust of the leader, helps recruit people, takes part in clan events (F2P & P2P) and helps to improve the citadel (P2P) *'Organiser: 'The member can organise simple clan events, help lead clan events and recruits when they are asked (F2P & P2P) *'Coordinator: 'The member can organise clan events, recruit when asked (F2P & P2P) and decide what members do in the citadel (P2P) *'Overseer: 'The member can organise big events (F2P & P2P) and decide what members do in the citadel (P2P). This rank allows you to temp ban/kick members from the clan. *'Deputy Owner: '''The member must be a good friend of the owner(F2P & P2P). This rank allows members to temp ban/kick or mute other members of the clan. Some Pictures Here are some pictures that either mean something to us; or are just plain old funny. Clan Vexillium Portrait.jpg Table of Statistics.JPG Billy is awesome.JPG Billy is awesome 2.JPG Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Clans Category:Social Category:Event Clan